<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授翻】Love Is Touching Souls (by lady_ragnell) by Transatlanticism_1015</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857278">【授翻】Love Is Touching Souls (by lady_ragnell)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transatlanticism_1015/pseuds/Transatlanticism_1015'>Transatlanticism_1015</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Trope Bingo Round 2, Unabashed Sentimentality, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:20:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transatlanticism_1015/pseuds/Transatlanticism_1015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>多年来，安灼拉一直戴着一条腕带，因为他不想知道自己的灵魂伴侣是谁，尽管他深知腕带下有一个名字。不过，当格朗泰尔开始参加他们的会议，还带来了公白飞的灵魂伴侣时，这足以让安灼拉怀疑自己的选择到底是不是正确的。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Combeferre/Éponine Thénardier, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【授翻】Love Is Touching Souls (by lady_ragnell)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024039">Love Is Touching Souls</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell">lady_ragnell</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>作者Notes：</strong><br/><strong>警告：</strong>我已经尽可能让一切都是出于自愿和自主选择了，但我还是想警告一下，任何灵魂伴侣世界观下都会存在半自愿（dub-con）元素。以及，人们愚蠢可笑地爱着彼此。</p>
<p><strong>译者Notes：</strong><br/><strong>警告：</strong>本文结尾的肉是R/E，但除此之外的部分看不出攻受倾向。<br/>弃权声明：故事属于原作者，错误属于我，喜欢这个故事的话记得去给原作者留个kudos呀！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>格朗泰尔对他说的第一句话，是在巴阿雷第一次拽他去参加缪尚的会议那天晚上：“你知道以前有一个严格的颜色系统吗？”</p>
<p>安灼拉从文件中抬起头来，自从他们讨论完公事后，他就一直在整理这些文件。他发现这个陌生人——他还不是格朗泰尔，安灼拉还不认识他，只知道他有一头卷发，拿着一瓶啤酒坐在角落里，手腕上戴着一条黑色的腕带——正指着他的手臂。“什么意思？”</p>
<p>“腕带。特别是在19世纪的西方，几乎所有东西的颜色都有不同意义。就像花语，你懂？只是为了不去寻找灵魂伴侣找个理由。”他指了指安灼拉的腕带。“红色的意思是你爱上了别人。这就是你的理由吗？”</p>
<p>“这是个人隐私。”</p>
<p>“全世界的人都把自己的心事戴在袖口，我不觉得这是个多隐私的问题。你爱上谁了？公白飞吗？我不会觉得惊讶，但我不知道他有没有戴腕带，他总是穿长袖衣服。”</p>
<p>安灼拉恼怒地把文件塞进包里。“我没有爱上任何人。红色是我最喜欢的颜色。”</p>
<p>“好吧。”格朗泰尔举起自己的手腕。“黑色的意思是，你认为你的灵魂伴侣已经死了，或者他们瞧不起你，或者你瞧不起他们。”</p>
<p>安灼拉深吸一口气，保持耐心。“那你是哪一种呢？”</p>
<p>“我很容易被人瞧不起，但我选择黑色主要是因为，没有哪种颜色表示我太懦弱了，不敢知道我的灵魂伴侣是谁。你手腕上有名字吗？”</p>
<p>“我不想讨论这个问题。比起讨论灵魂伴侣，我有更重要的事情要做。”</p>
<p>格朗泰尔哼了一声。“你当然不想了，鉴于你的组织整个晚上都在讨论支持那些受自己灵魂伴侣虐待的人离开他们的事。我还以为我不会有兴趣呢。”</p>
<p>“我们只是想改变一些事情，这就是我们在这里的原因。”</p>
<p>“我在这里是因为巴阿雷说你们都是些有趣的人。我想你们确实是。”格朗泰尔偏了偏头。“我想我会回来的。”</p>
<p>“我们欢迎新成员的加入。”</p>
<p>他的话让格朗泰尔笑了起来，但他想不通原因。“我相信你们会的。现在，虽然我很想继续这场精彩的谈话，但我早上还得工作，如果我再迟到，我的经理会哭的。”他站起来，举起酒瓶向安灼拉致意，然后喝光了瓶子里剩下的酒。“你应该试试棕色，或者白色。不过话说回来，你戴红色确实挺好看的。”</p>
<p>说完，他越过房间向巴阿雷和热安道别，显然已经和他们见过几次面了，随后离开了缪尚。安灼拉又等了几分钟，看着他的朋友们聊天，然后遇上公白飞的视线，告诉他自己要走了，就回公寓写作业去了。</p>
<p>结果，那天晚上晚些时候，他在写论文的休息时间浏览起了解释腕带颜色含义的网页，他并不是有意要看的。他了解到，棕色腕带的使用者是忙于工作的人，白色腕带的使用者是神父和修女、以及那些把自己奉献给宗教而不是人类灵魂伴侣的人。</p>
<p>他几年前就摆脱了在忧虑时摆弄腕带边缘的习惯，但他在上床睡觉前发现自己已经摆弄了三次了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>每个人都说，标记出现时你是感觉不到的。</p>
<p>某一天，你低头看自己的手腕，无论是有意为之还是偶然，你会发现那上面出现了某人的字迹。除非你刚好在标记出现时看着手腕（安灼拉半数的同龄人都花费了大半的青春期低头看着手腕，好像他们不想错过标记出现的时刻似的），否则你只能等它出现以后才会知道，接下来，任务开始了：那人的名字是什么？它不总是名，也不总是姓，还不总是在同一个语系中，即使你搞清楚了那人的名字，还有一个更重要的问题：哪个选择才是正确的，哪个选择才能让一个人走上寻找灵魂伴侣的道路？每个人都不想让自己的名字消失，不想无意中做出某个选择，结果却导致他们远离了自己的灵魂伴侣，而不是接近他们。</p>
<p>每个人都说，标记出现时你是感觉不到的，但是安灼拉感觉到了。</p>
<p>安灼拉那时十六岁，他戴上腕带表明自己不会去寻找灵魂伴侣已经有两年了。他还知道其他几个戴腕带的人——学校的历史老师和当地教区的神父——但他是他的同龄人中唯一一个戴腕带的，其他人会在上课时盯着自己的手腕看，好像如果他们在做选择题时选了B而不是C，他们的名字就会随时出现在手腕上似的。安灼拉那时在考虑其他事情。</p>
<p>那天，他坐在公白飞的卧室里，说着想要改变世界，想要切实地<em>做</em>点什么，而不是坐在那里空谈，这时，他的腕带下出现了一种异样的感觉，湿湿痒痒的，就像用马克笔在皮肤上写字一样。笔触从容——笔划不多，而且是精心设计的，可能是某种不同的书法体系，他想着，然后打断了自己——接着他陷入了沉默。</p>
<p>“有什么想法吗？”公白飞问，因为这不是安灼拉第一次说到一半停下来，然后重新提出一些更好的想法。</p>
<p>安灼拉记得自己盯着手臂，仿佛可以看穿腕带一样。“我好像感觉到有什么东西在我的手臂上写字，仅此而已。”感觉有点痒，就像刚刚愈合的皮肤。</p>
<p>公白飞扬起眉毛。“你不应该感觉到的。”</p>
<p>“可能只是我的错觉吧，”他说，公白飞任由他放下了这个话题，因为即使是在那时，他也比其他任何人都更了解安灼拉。</p>
<p>后来，他忍不住想看看。没有人会因此责怪他，安灼拉也很受鼓舞，因为是他决定要改变世界的想法让他走上了寻找灵魂伴侣的道路。不过，最终，安灼拉还是拉下了袖子盖住腕带，再也没有向公白飞或任何人提起过这件事。</p>
<p>第二天的数学课上，古费拉克抓着他的手臂，用亮绿色的马克笔在他的皮肤上写下某次会议的备忘提醒，安灼拉因这相似的感觉抽回了手臂。从那以后，古费拉克再也没这么做过，也从未提起过，即使他看起来很想谈谈，安灼拉尽量不去想这件事。据他所知，那天只是有一只小虫子从他的腕带下爬过，那里根本没有字，他想要如此相信。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他下一次见到格朗泰尔是在学校图书馆。安灼拉大部分时间都泡在图书馆里，更多是因为他喜欢那里，而不是因为他在公寓里会分心。碰到格朗泰尔的时候，他正在图书馆外的售货亭买咖啡，他有点惊讶，对方显然是抱着一堆书从图书馆里出来的。“如果不是犬儒主义的话，”格朗泰尔说，咧嘴一笑，好像这比安灼拉认为的更像一个笑话。“格朗泰尔，如果你不记得了。”</p>
<p>“我记得，”安灼拉说，尽管他真的不记得了。“安灼拉。以及我不是犬儒主义者。”</p>
<p>“某些事情上，你就是。” 格朗泰尔毫不掩饰地向他的腕带点点头，此时他们刚好离开了售货亭，所以安灼拉没有因此感到尴尬。格朗泰尔今天的腕带是蓝色的。“也许你很痛苦，或者心碎。一个人不想寻找自己的灵魂伴侣的理由只有那么多，我不觉得你是因为害怕。”</p>
<p>“我有更重要的事情要去关注。我想改变世界，而不是花费好几年的人生去追逐一个幻梦，我自己一个人就已经觉得很满足很完整了。”安灼拉摇了摇头。“也许有一天，等我对自己的工作满意了的时候，我会看看的。”</p>
<p>格朗泰尔翻了个白眼。“告诉我，你不是那种在全世界所有人都能以合理的方式找到自己的灵魂伴侣之前，都拒绝去寻找自己的灵魂伴侣的人。”</p>
<p>“我不是，我只是不想找。就像我说的，我想改变世界。”</p>
<p>“你不觉得你可以改变世界，同时有一个漂亮的女人伴在身侧吗？”</p>
<p>“男人，”安灼拉纠正他，对方以挑眉作为回应。“我可以，但就像我说的，这不是我首要关心的问题。”</p>
<p>“那就是人民的福祉了，我猜。我收回我说你是犬儒主义者的指责，我一般对我自己这个类型的人有个雷达。”</p>
<p>安灼拉很是恼火，也很不耐烦，并且讨厌两者兼而有之，更糟的是，格朗泰尔微笑着看着他，像是期待这场对话可以继续下去。好像他认为安灼拉愿意回答更多这种充满窥探的问题似的。“那犬儒主义就是你的理由咯？”</p>
<p>“爱或许是我唯一相信的东西了。”格朗泰尔烦躁地摆弄着腕带边缘。这条腕带他一定戴了很久了，因为它已经磨得不成样子了。“我说过了，除了懦夫，我什么也不是。”他耸耸肩。“如果他们不爱我怎么办？现在，你去你的图书馆，而我希望咖啡可以神奇地为我提供我需要的灵感，让我的教授不至于把我的头发扯下来。”</p>
<p>他说完便离开了，安灼拉烦躁不安，进图书馆之前，他得再来一杯咖啡。他打开电脑，又浏览起了腕带颜色含义的网页，下滑找到蓝色：<em>我无法照顾好我的灵魂伴侣。</em></p>
<p>而这却让他更加不安了，他根本没有完成多少工作。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我不想知道我的灵魂伴侣是谁，你觉得这很蠢吗？”</p>
<p>公白飞从正在读的书中抬起头来，看到安灼拉的眼神后，把书签夹进了书里。“为什么要问这个？”</p>
<p>“求你别这样，就直接告诉我吧。”</p>
<p>“在不知道背景的情况下，好吧。不，我不觉得你蠢。如果我真觉得你蠢，都快十年了，你觉得我能忍住什么也不说吗？”公白飞皱起眉。“纵观历史，总有人选择不去寻找自己的灵魂伴侣，这些人往往很受尊敬。”</p>
<p>安灼拉仰头靠着沙发，看着天花板。“为什么？”</p>
<p>“为了更崇高的理想而否定自我需求，通常是这样。”</p>
<p>“这对他们的灵魂伴侣来说不残忍吗？”</p>
<p>“也许灵魂伴侣双方或多方都选择了这样的生活方式，我们无从得知。”公白飞叹了一口气。“你或许应该去找古费拉克聊这个。”</p>
<p>“但我来问你了。”</p>
<p>“我还是想知道你为什么会提起这个。”</p>
<p>安灼拉花了一点时间整理思绪。“格朗泰尔。他问我不去寻找灵魂伴侣的原因，除了不想听任命运或宇宙的安排，我找不到什么站得住脚的理由。”</p>
<p>“这个理由就足够了。”公白飞思索着嗯了一声，拉了拉袖子，盖住手。他的名字在他们进入大学的第二周出现了，从那以后，他就一直穿着长袖。他不戴腕带，但也没让太多人瞥见过他的标记。安灼拉是少数几个有意看到的人之一。“如果你改变了主意，或者一直戴着腕带直到七十岁，也没有人会看低你。”他停顿一下。“灵魂伴侣的名字只有在我们做出了一个决定，踏上了某条特定的道路之后才会出现，我觉得这意味着什么。否则，我们可能永远不会得到他们的名字，或者得到一个不同的名字。”</p>
<p>“一千名原教旨主义者正在惊恐地尖叫。”</p>
<p>公白飞露出一个微笑。“我的下一篇哲学论文就决定写这个论题了。”</p>
<p>“我相信你的教授会喜欢的。”</p>
<p>“就像你的教授也会喜欢你那篇言辞尖刻的论述一样，关于为什么不应该强迫囚犯在监狱里戴手铐（cuff）。”公白飞很快跟上了话题的转变，并同样快速地把话题转了回来。“你觉得你的腕带（cuff）下面有名字吗？”</p>
<p>安灼拉从不对公白飞说谎，但自从第一个下午之后，他们一直在回避这个话题。“我从十六岁起就认为它在那里了。我从没检查过。”</p>
<p>“如果真的有，那会有什么区别吗？”</p>
<p>“如果我已经遇到他了呢？”</p>
<p>“那他就满足于远远地爱着你，或者他也戴着腕带，无论是哪种情况，这都不会影响你的决定。”公白飞彻底放下了书。“正如我说的，如果你想听爱情故事，你应该去找古费拉克。或者问问若李和博须埃，他们寻找米西什塔的进展如何了，也可以问问马吕斯关于珂赛特的事。如果你已经踏上了寻找灵魂伴侣的路，安灼拉，无论如何你都会找到的。事情就是这样。你可以改变你的生活，搬得远远的，也可以学着习惯它。”</p>
<p>“我不会做前者，那我想，就只能是后者了。”</p>
<p>“你说得好像这是件苦差事似的。”公白飞重新拿起书，显然是准备结束对话了。“不管怎么说，我认为，当人们相爱时，那是他们最好的样子。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>格朗泰尔又来参加了他们的会议，安灼拉很是惊讶，不过，也许他不应该感到惊讶。安灼拉的朋友们很快就喜欢上了他，从他走进缪尚时得到的兴高采烈的问候就可以看出来。如果他在他们开会时安静地坐在那里，高高扬着眉毛，桌上放着三瓶啤酒，那也是他的特权。安灼拉不会强迫别人参与。</p>
<p>然而，会议结束后，安灼拉与古费拉克和公白飞讨论联系游说组织的事时，格朗泰尔却成了众人关注的焦点，他回答了一个若李提出的问题，滔滔不绝地说了一大堆，虽然毫不留情地嘲讽了一番他们组织最近的项目，但还是让大家笑得前仰后合。安灼拉心不在焉地听着，把恼火和笑意都藏进心里，公白飞和古费拉克似乎也采取了同样的策略。</p>
<p>这是一个平常而温暖的夜晚，即使他们第二天早上有课或者要去工作，大家也愿意留下来，直到古费拉克花言巧语地哄骗安灼拉，让他明天去完成最后一个委托任务，这样他就可以去找弗以伊谈些什么事情的时候，公白飞的脸色突然变得煞白，失手打翻了饮料。古费拉克立刻转向他，问他怎么了，安灼拉回忆着格朗泰尔刚刚说过的话，因为那一定与此有关，想起他说：“——我朋友爱潘妮。”</p>
<p>房间那边，马吕斯不可思议地回答着格朗泰尔：“噢，你也认识爱潘妮？她家就住在我旧公寓的隔壁，我们有时候还会一起喝咖啡。”</p>
<p>古费拉克这才明白过来，倒吸一口气，安灼拉从惊讶中清醒过来，前倾身子把手放在公白飞的手臂上，然后保护性地把它拉向自己。“这是件好事，是不是？”</p>
<p>房间另一边，有几个人飞快地朝他们看了过来，他们见过公白飞手腕上的名字，但格朗泰尔和马吕斯还在聊着爱潘妮，还有几个人似乎不知道发生了什么，可能是不记得了，也可能是不知道（或者根本辨认不出爱潘妮的笔迹，她的字写得太烂了）。公白飞朝他们看了一眼，这对他来说再明显不过了，然后转向了安灼拉和古费拉克。“是好事，我只是太震惊了。”</p>
<p>“我和马吕斯住在一起，我怎么不知道他认识她？”古费拉克问，满脸歉意和担忧，挨着安灼拉的手把他的手放在了公白飞的手臂上。“该死，我真抱歉，很明显，我应该更深入地调查一下彭眉胥的熟人，万一他也认识米西什塔呢。”</p>
<p>他们还在谈论她，公白飞看起来不太好。“你想现在跟格朗泰尔和马吕斯谈谈这个吗？”公白飞猛地摇了摇头。“那就先走吧。我们可以晚点再谈我们的事，或者明天再说。你想让我和他们其中之一谈谈吗？也许是格朗泰尔。”</p>
<p>安灼拉足够了解公白飞，看得出他正克制着自己想要说“不”的本能，转而在不同程度的焦虑和渴望之间筛选自己的回应。安灼拉无法想象他此时的心情，他不是像人们设想的那样偶遇自己的灵魂伴侣，而是得知自己认识的某个人也认识他们，并且不得不做出<em>决定</em>。“告诉他吧，”公白飞最终说。“如果你不介意的话。毕竟，不告诉他们似乎不太诚实。”</p>
<p>“交给我吧，”安灼拉说。热安似乎想过来。“现在走吧，我们晚点再谈。”</p>
<p>古费拉克和安灼拉交换了一个眼神，接着站了起来，把公白飞从座位上拽起来，拿过他的外套。“我送他回家。”</p>
<p>“我不会耽搁太久，”安灼拉说，向古费拉克点头致谢，最后捏了一下公白飞的肩膀。</p>
<p>一分钟后，他们飞快地出了门，很是引人注意，每个人都在看他们，但安灼拉还是向其他人走了过去。他们继续聊着天，若李扬起眉毛，大概是在问他们还好吗（公白飞和若李一起上过几次实验课，几乎可以肯定，他一定见过公白飞挽起袖子的样子）。安灼拉向他简单地点了一下头，假装沉浸在他们的对话中。他们的话题已经从爱潘妮身上转移开了，谢天谢地，若李和博须埃在给格朗泰尔讲他们十六岁时相遇的故事，博须埃看到若李的名字出现在自己的手腕上，于是分了神，十秒钟后，他骑着车撞倒了若李。</p>
<p>最终，闲聊结束了，热安主动提出送弗以伊回家，若李承认明早九点有一场考试，在此之前还有一本学习指导要看。安灼拉在格朗泰尔正要离开时抓住了他，结果他的手握住了格朗泰尔手腕上的腕带（今晚又是黑色的），两人僵住了一瞬，格朗泰尔把目光从手臂上移开，看着安灼拉的眼睛。“我能为你做什么吗？”</p>
<p>“借一步说话？”</p>
<p>“我觉得我有麻烦了，”格朗泰尔说，向最后一个出门的博须埃眨了下眼睛，挥手道别。“我能为你做什么吗？”</p>
<p>“爱潘妮。”格朗泰尔瞥了一眼他的腕带，安灼拉有些不耐烦地摇摇头。“不是我，是公白飞。也许只是巧合，但我不觉得这是一个十分常见的名字。”</p>
<p>格朗泰尔扬起眉毛。“该死。”</p>
<p>“这是不是说明她不想见他？”</p>
<p>“这很复杂，”格朗泰尔满脸愁容。“也解释清楚了一大堆狗屁事。她从没说过他的名字，但她有一段时间对马吕斯很有好感，在那期间，她得到了她的名字，并立刻想尽一切办法除掉它。”</p>
<p>安灼拉瑟缩一下。“成功了吗？”</p>
<p>“至少成功了一段时间。她现在戴上了腕带，但她其实还是会查看，所以标记可能已经回来了，她自己可能也知道。我是不是应该在聊天时随口提一下公白飞的名字？”</p>
<p>“公白飞是个诚实的人。你不妨直接告诉她，让她自己做决定。”安灼拉叹了口气。“如果她不想见他，那她至少可以知道应该避开哪些地方了。”</p>
<p>“我会告诉她的，然后我们再想办法。”格朗泰尔把手插进口袋里。“谢谢你告诉我。大家都知道吗？公白飞不戴腕带。”</p>
<p>“有些人知道，但不是所有人。他并不是想把名字作为一个秘密，他只是很注重隐私。”</p>
<p>格朗泰尔点点头。“好吧，我会转达的。”</p>
<p>在这里结束对话似乎顺理成章，再多说下去就有点有意窥探的感觉了，但话到嘴边，安灼拉还是问出了口。“她怎么样？”</p>
<p>格朗泰尔的眼里带上了笑意。“她很棒。她浑身都是刺，但她很棒。她是全世界我最喜欢的人，大多数时候。生活处处刁难她，但她还是挺过来了。”</p>
<p>“我希望……”他也不知道自己希望什么。公白飞是他认识的最好的人，早些时候，当他听到她的名字时，安灼拉从未见过他如此破碎的样子。“我希望他们能喜欢对方，”他这样说。</p>
<p>格朗泰尔低头瞥了一眼安灼拉袖口露出的腕带，又抬起头看着他的脸。“你真让人搞不懂，”他说。“我可以去告诉我最好的朋友开始准备她的婚礼了吗？”</p>
<p>“当然。”安灼拉皱起眉。“我有什么搞不懂的？”</p>
<p>“你有什么是<em>搞得懂</em>的？”格朗泰尔反问，然后出了门，安灼拉没有别的事可做，只好回家告诉公白飞，消息会传达到爱潘妮那里，事情会有所进展的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>下一次的会议，格朗泰尔迟到了五分钟，身后跟着一个黑头发的女孩。安灼拉不需要听到马吕斯惊喜地叫出她的名字，就知道她一定是爱潘妮了。她穿着一件男式外套，长长的袖子盖住了手，双臂交叉，她快速地环顾一圈房间，目光扫过所有人，格朗泰尔把她介绍给大家，说她对他们的言论很感兴趣（“我所有的朋友都变成理想主义者了，”他其实是这么说的，语气悲痛，招手向酒保点了一杯什么东西，但安灼拉选择去理解他的言外之意，而不是在夜晚刚开始的时候就跟格朗泰尔置气）。</p>
<p>“谢了，R，很高兴能这么尴尬，”她翻了个白眼说，在最近的桌子边坐下。虽然这不是角落里那张格朗泰尔惯用的桌子，但他还是在她身边坐了下来。“我只是说我会来这待一个晚上，看看情况。”</p>
<p>通常情况下，古费拉克会来跟新成员打招呼，公白飞负责让他们简要了解一下他们的事务，但仅此一次，公白飞看起来不知所措，古费拉克的注意力都放在了公白飞身上，所以安灼拉介入了。“欢迎，很高兴有新成员加入。如果你愿意留下来，我们很期待能够了解你。”</p>
<p>爱潘妮看了他一眼，像是在说他话里的双重含义糊弄不了任何人，但她什么也没说，只是点了点头。安灼拉宣布会议开始。</p>
<p>这算不上是他们开过的最没有成效的会议。这一殊荣大概属于毫不明智地在期末考试周举行的那几次会议，或者是若李和博须埃的手腕上出现了米西什塔的名字之后的那次会议。然而，这一次，公白飞几乎什么也没做。大部分人看不出他有多不安，但安灼拉和古费拉克每隔几分钟就会越过他的头顶交换一个眼神，他会在讲一个简单的图表时磕磕绊绊，或者点点头示意他们俩接手接下来的讨论，而这些讨论通常都是由他来主持的。“去跟她谈谈，”安灼拉说，比平常提前了十五分钟结束会议。“既然她来到了这里，就说明她想和你谈谈。”</p>
<p>“或者只是想看我一眼。我应该让她采取行动。”</p>
<p>古费拉克摇了摇头。“不。她已经冒了巨大的风险来到这里。她走过了那扇门，所以你得在半路迎上她。”</p>
<p>公白飞看向安灼拉，想得到第二种建议，这<em>绝对</em>意味着他非常焦虑。“如果你想跟她谈谈，那你就应该过去。就像古费拉克说的，她已经在这了。抓住机会。”</p>
<p>“我应该过去。”爱潘妮正在跟马吕斯和巴阿雷说话，打着手势解释着什么，公白飞注视了她几秒钟，摆弄着衬衫的袖子，然后站了起来。</p>
<p>没有人在假装做些什么，都只是看着他穿过房间。公白飞已经决定了要做点什么，既然已经下定了决心，他就差不多重新恢复了自我。他没有表现得太刻意，也没有表现得太过随便。他只是走到爱潘妮的桌边，伸出一只手想与她握手。爱潘妮却掀开了他的袖子，眯着眼睛，像是在检查自己的笔迹，然后与他握了握手，示意他坐下。</p>
<p>不到一秒钟，古费拉克就穿过了房间，挽起马吕斯的胳膊，马吕斯惊得呛咳出声，安灼拉独自一人坐在他惯用的桌边，尽量不要太明显地留意着公白飞，其余的朋友们则过于大声地继续着他们的谈话。他今晚是不可能完成任何工作了，特别是考虑到公白飞今晚没做多少笔记，而且大家也没有投入多少注意力，都在等着看会发生什么，所以他有点茫然无措。</p>
<p>弗以伊看了他几眼，但最终走过来的人是格朗泰尔。他看起来很高兴，站在安灼拉面前，刚好挡住了他但愿隐蔽地投向爱潘妮和公白飞的视线，二者正疏离地谈着话，似乎不知道自己该怎么办。“他们又不是十二岁小孩。”</p>
<p>安灼拉皱起了眉。“公白飞很担心，我只是想留意一下他们。”</p>
<p>“爱潘妮来这的路上四次差点掉头就走。”这可算不上什么安慰的话，安灼拉正想这么告诉他，格朗泰尔就坐在了古费拉克空出来的座位上，从这里他也能很方便地看到他们。“我从没见过一对灵魂伴侣相遇的场景，我还以为会有天使合唱团之类的东西呢。”</p>
<p>“我大一上半年的时候见过一对灵魂伴侣相遇，完全不是这样的。”</p>
<p>格朗泰尔朝他咧嘴一笑。“从你的表情来看，我猜他们直接跳到对方身上去了。”</p>
<p>“很不幸，是的。”安灼拉耸耸肩。“我想公白飞不是那种人，虽然我不了解爱潘妮，但她似乎也不会是那种人。”</p>
<p>“差不多完全相反。”格朗泰尔又在摆弄腕带了（今晚是黑色的。安灼拉不应该过分关注格朗泰尔腕带的颜色，毕竟他自己就完全没有遵循颜色系统，然而一旦格朗泰尔提到了这一点，他就很难不去注意了）。“他们可能会永远绕着对方兜圈子。”</p>
<p>“公白飞很有耐心。”</p>
<p>“从大家对他的评价来看，公白飞简直是个超人。爱潘妮值得最好的，所以我觉得这是件好事。”格朗泰尔做了个鬼脸。“他们给别人的第一感觉没那么般配，是不是？”</p>
<p>安灼拉又看了他们一眼。公白飞一边说话一边打着手势，态度非常诚恳，爱潘妮用一种介于怀疑和紧张之间的表情看着他。“是有点。”他唯一熟识的一对灵魂伴侣是若李和博须埃，自从他认识他们以来，他们之间就一直保持着完美的同步，别人一眼就能看出来他们是灵魂伴侣。唯一让他们脱离了正常节奏的事就是发现了米西什塔的存在，然而即使是在寻找她的时候，他们也很合得来。“但我想那只是迟早的事，毕竟他们还不了解对方。”</p>
<p>他们对此似乎没有别的话可说了，于是安灼拉继续做起了之前的事，一半的注意力放在工作上，一半的注意力留意着公白飞和爱潘妮。令他惊讶的是，格朗泰尔没有离开。安灼拉工作时，格朗泰尔时不时地喝一口杯子里的什么酒，环顾着房间，但主要是看着爱潘妮，左手在桌子上敲出一串节奏。最终，若李和博须埃过来问这一切到底是怎么发生的，然后留下来和格朗泰尔聊天，安灼拉收拾好书包去找古费拉克和巴阿雷，他们正奇迹般地、反常地聊着工作。</p>
<p>最终，是爱潘妮站起来结束了夜晚。她再次和公白飞握手，两人的脸上都没什么笑意，接着，格朗泰尔出现在她的身边，向大家道别，安灼拉走到公白飞身边，在格朗泰尔和爱潘妮走出门外的时候抓住了他的胳膊。“你想回家吗？”</p>
<p>公白飞呼出一口气，所有的冷静在一秒钟内消失殆尽，然后他点了点头。“好。”</p>
<p>安灼拉对上古费拉克的视线，指了指门口。古费拉克挑起眉，想知道他是不是不想独自处理公白飞可能存在的崩溃，安灼拉摇了摇头。古费拉克向他点点头，挥挥手，他便轻轻拉着公白飞走出了门，走上夜晚寒冷的街道，往他们公寓的方向走去。</p>
<p>“感觉如何？”走过几条街后，他突然问道。他知道这是个错误的问题，但有些时候，只要能让公白飞开口说话，任何问题都是正确的问题。他希望现在就是这种情况。</p>
<p>“有点奇怪，”过了一会儿，公白飞说。“知道这个人对我来说是完美的，却不知道是以何种意义，而且还对他们一无所知，这种感觉很奇怪。”</p>
<p>“如果这个人对你来说是完美的，按理说，这难道不就只意味着一种情况吗？”</p>
<p>公白飞摇摇头。“如果一个人可以成为我们的一切，那我们就不需要朋友和家人了。你正是我所需要的，古费拉克正是我所需要的，曾经有一段时间，我很惊讶我没有你们其中之一的名字，或者都有，但是比起灵魂伴侣，你们更适合做我的朋友。我只是需要搞清楚我和爱潘妮对彼此到底是什么意义。”</p>
<p>“她似乎……”她似乎很防备、不信任别人、焦虑，随着夜色渐深，她似乎慢慢开心起来了，但是说这些都没有用。“她似乎愿意试一试。”</p>
<p>“但愿如此。我这周会打电话约她出来喝咖啡。我们在努力先喜欢上对方。知道你可以爱一个人胜过世间的一切，却还没有到达那个地步，这种感觉很奇怪。”</p>
<p>安灼拉点点头。他不知道该作何回应，也许是因为这不是他经常会考虑的事情吧，这很蠢。他知道，大多数人第一次遇到他们的灵魂伴侣时，都不会立刻爱上他们，但这实在很难想象，鉴于他们的文化极力推崇这一观点。他以后会考虑一下怎样把这一意识传播出去，等他找到办法以后。也就是说，等公白飞的状态稳定下来之后，因为公白飞会是他最得力的助手，而安灼拉不会为此打扰他经历人生剧变的时刻。“我想见见她，等你适应了这一切之后。”</p>
<p>“你今晚就可以见她。”</p>
<p>“我们都不想打扰你们。”</p>
<p>“那就下次吧。我希望你能喜欢她。”</p>
<p>“我相信我会的。”公白飞冲他露出一个微笑，于是安灼拉继续说了下去。“我想听听她的事，如果你愿意讲的话。而且，如果你不介意，你之后可能还得再跟古费拉克讲一遍，以及其他所有人。”</p>
<p>“我一点也不介意，”公白飞说，然后讲了起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“所以你就是大名鼎鼎的安灼拉了，”下一次会议结束后，安灼拉向她走去，爱潘妮说，她坐在格朗泰尔旁边，格朗泰尔在会议开始时把她带到了他的专属角落里（明明他才加入没多久，这怎么就成了他的专属角落，安灼拉想不通，但毫无疑问，这个角落属于他。格朗泰尔可能很明显不同意他们做的很多事，但他很轻松就融入了朋友会，好像他一直都在这里一样）。“无论是R还是公白飞都没完没了地提起你。”</p>
<p>安灼拉眨眨眼，看向格朗泰尔，后者正想用胳膊肘怼她的腰，又把视线转回爱潘妮。“他们都对你评价很高，”他这么说。</p>
<p>“你是来告诉我，如果我伤害了你最好的朋友，他们就永远找不到我的尸体吗？”</p>
<p>格朗泰尔在桌子下面踢开他对面的椅子，于是安灼拉坐了下来，怀疑这大概是他能得到的最接近邀请的东西了。“当然不是，我相信公白飞会自己做决定的。我只是想了解你，如果你会成为他生命的一部分的话。”</p>
<p>“看样子，我会吧。”</p>
<p>在安灼拉来得及说他很高兴，或者其他同样空洞的话之前，格朗泰尔打断了他。“我还有点希望你会威胁她呢，因为我对公白飞这么做了，而现在，我觉得自己是这堆破烂事里最糟糕的人。虽然这可能是事实，但你至少可以体面地假装一下吧。”</p>
<p>安灼拉翻了个白眼。“好吧，如果她伤害了他，后果会非常严重，你满意了？”他在格朗泰尔来得及回答之前转向了爱潘妮。“但我觉得你不会。”</p>
<p>“真乐观，”格朗泰尔喃喃道。</p>
<p>其余两人都没理他。爱潘妮一边思考，一边轻轻敲着桌子。“你为什么这么说？”她问。</p>
<p>“如果伤害他是你的本意，我想，你就根本不会出现了。如果你无意中伤害了他，我想我也没有权利谋杀你。我说过，我只是想来了解你。”</p>
<p>爱潘妮看起来仍然很防备，但还是和他聊了起来。她正在努力攻读社会服务学的学位，并且想成为一名儿童福利机构的社会工作者，这些事情安灼拉已经知道了，公白飞告诉了他（公白飞的眼里几乎有星星），但这至少是可以聊的话题。格朗泰尔并没有对她想要帮助别人的意愿嗤之以鼻，不过话说回来，她是打算一对一地帮助别人，也许这才是格朗泰尔觉得重要的东西。安灼拉准备晚点再思考这个问题，继续和爱潘妮聊了下去。虽然这场对话极其生硬，但能了解一下她本人，还是挺好的。</p>
<p>最终，马吕斯过来抢走了爱潘妮（看见马吕斯走过来，爱潘妮的双手紧紧攥住了袖口，安灼拉和格朗泰尔出于不同的原因畏缩了一下，但当马吕斯解释说，博须埃想跟她聊聊，但若李认为博须埃扭伤了脚踝，不能走太多路时，爱潘妮心甘情愿地跟着他离开了），桌边只剩下了安灼拉和格朗泰尔。</p>
<p>“放心了？”格朗泰尔问。</p>
<p>“我想是的。”安灼拉皱眉看着桌子。“她和我想象的不太一样，但这并不代表我不认为他们会适合对方。”爱潘妮似乎很尖锐、诚实、体贴，公白飞当然会喜欢这些品质了。</p>
<p>“她喜欢他。说实话，她真的很喜欢他。她只是吓坏了，而且这件事也不会让她对马吕斯的感情立刻消失。”格朗泰尔拉扯着腕带，还是黑色的，这条腕带似乎是他的默认腕带。“我知道她整晚都把袖子盖过手腕，但她已经不再戴腕带了。不管怎样，这都是有意义的。”他朝安灼拉的手臂点点头。“你为他高兴吗？”</p>
<p>“当然了。虽然我对我自己还不确定，但这并不意味着我不认为其他人应该做出自己的选择。”他一只手覆在腕带上。“有时候我觉得我应该把它摘下来，但我不知道那会有什么不同。”</p>
<p>格朗泰尔歪了歪头。“你们都是会有所作为的人，我不是很了解你，但是我知道这一点。不过，你有没有想过，你是可以好奇的？”</p>
<p>“你不好奇吗？”</p>
<p>“比起好奇，我更害怕。我十六岁就戴上腕带了。我知道那下面有名字，我曾经找一个陌生人帮我检查过了，并且让她不要告诉我上面写了什么，我目前只想知道这些。”</p>
<p>“我从十四岁起就戴着腕带了。”他不知道是什么让他说出了下一句话，但还没来得及思考，话就脱口而出了。“十六岁的时候，我觉得那里出现了字迹。”</p>
<p>“你觉得？”</p>
<p>除了公白飞，他没跟任何人说起过这件事，而且也只跟公白飞说起过那么一次。认为自己和世界上的其他人有所不同，这太傻了——尽管他曾经考虑过，别人可能也有感觉，只是从未提起，或者根本没有注意到。“有一次，我感觉腕带下有一种奇怪的感觉。可能没什么大不了的，但感觉又不像。”</p>
<p>“我其实看到过一些文章和历史记载说，只有那些习惯戴腕带的人提到过这种事情，不过由于某些显而易见的原因，没有人可以确定这是不是心理作用，因为你又不能出于科学的好奇心，去要求一个因为个人原因或宗教信仰戴上腕带的人把它摘下来。那些认为这不是心理作用的人说，这是宇宙让你知道的方式，即使你不想看。实际上，也有报道称，视障人群也会出现这种现象。”格朗泰尔又在摆弄他的腕带了。“我自己也发生过。但我以为那是我的错觉，我当时醉得厉害。”</p>
<p>“你喝醉的时候到底做了什么决定，导致你的人生发生了那么大的变化？”安灼拉不解地问，然后皱起了眉。“对不起，这是一个非常私人的问题。”</p>
<p>“更像是三次约会之后才会问的问题，”格朗泰尔赞同道，并在安灼拉再次道歉之前转移了话题。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>公白飞找到爱潘妮似乎引发了连锁反应，至少感觉是这样的。仅仅三周后（其中包含了开会、上课、爱潘妮和格朗泰尔严丝合缝地融入了他们的团体中，就像大家一直在等待他们的到来一样），若李和博须埃彻底失联了三天，然后重新出现在了巴阿雷家举行的电影之夜上，一个女人站在他们中间，与他们牵着手。</p>
<p>米西什塔身材高挑，美艳动人，是市报的记者，她与若李和博须埃一见钟情。他们与公白飞和爱潘妮相去甚远，很轻松就接纳了彼此，但谁也不能否认，他们三个相处得非常融洽。就像爱潘妮和格朗泰尔一样，米西什塔也很轻松地融入了这个集体中。</p>
<p>下一个是马吕斯，期末考试前一周的会议上，他迟到了二十分钟，戏剧性地大喊一声：“我找到她了！”打断了公白飞关于计划在平安夜去食品银行[1]当志愿者的讨论。</p>
<p>古费拉克第一个打破了大家惊讶的沉默。“找到谁了？”</p>
<p>“珂赛特，当然了，”马吕斯说，笑容灿烂得脸都要裂成两半了。出于直觉，安灼拉飞快地扫了一眼爱潘妮和格朗泰尔所在的角落。格朗泰尔的手臂搂着她的肩膀，她僵住了几秒钟，然后甩开他的手臂，扯出一个笑容。安灼拉看向公白飞，他正看着爱潘妮，并且希望马吕斯能通过别的方式宣布这一消息。“来这里的路上，我路过一个公园，看到一个女孩在向别人挥手，她的衣服没有袖子，我认出了我的笔迹，然而等我穿过人群后，她已经不见了。”</p>
<p>“我们得找到她，”巴阿雷说。“至少现在你知道她也在这座城市里了。”</p>
<p>“她<em>太美</em>了，”马吕斯说，显然根本没听见巴阿雷说的话。</p>
<p>“我们今晚什么也做不成了，”若李语气惋惜地对米西什塔说，安灼拉皱起眉，默默表示同意。“自从他意识到什么是灵魂伴侣后，他就一直在期待这一刻。”</p>
<p>“小时候看了太多迪士尼电影，”博须埃说，声音大得足以引起马吕斯的注意。</p>
<p>然而马吕斯太高兴了，一点也没觉得冒犯，安灼拉松了一口气。从马吕斯随时都能开始吟诗作赋的样子来看，他们今晚已经彻底不可能完成任何任务了，他不想在此基础上再处理马吕斯受伤的自尊心。安灼拉叹了一口气，站起来对大家说：“请大家到我和公白飞这里来询问你们平安夜的任务。不要因为满城市地跟踪陌生女人被逮捕。如果你们还有期末考试要复习，可以早点离开。”</p>
<p>像是每个人都在等待这个信号一样，会议最终发展成了大家带着不同程度的调侃向马吕斯提问题。公白飞拍拍安灼拉的肩膀，去了爱潘妮那边，甚至没找任何理由，只是想看看她是否还好。从她皱起眉的样子来看，她知道公白飞的目的，但格朗泰尔还是亲了一下她的脸颊，留他们两人单独相处，经过了几秒钟的低声争论后，公白飞坐了下来，爱潘妮抓住他的手，即使身处房间另一边，安灼拉也能看到她抓得有多紧。</p>
<p>看到格朗泰尔向自己走来，而没有停在巴阿雷和热安的桌边——他们俩正在试图把对方喝到桌子底下去——安灼拉并没有惊讶，尽管他也许应该惊讶。他和格朗泰尔并不经常交谈，除非是关于公白飞和爱潘妮，以及他们缓慢的进展。“她会没事吗？”等格朗泰尔走近，足以听清他悄声说话时，安灼拉说。</p>
<p>“起码比发生在一两个月前要好。”格朗泰尔叹口气坐下来，示意吧台续杯。“你就这么让马吕斯接管会议了？这可真不像你。”</p>
<p>“有时候我得学会变通，你喜欢告诉我这一点。”格朗泰尔在会上还是不怎么说话，然而一旦发言，他总是告诉安灼拉，想一口气改变世界是没有用的，特别是当这个世界不想被改变的时候。“而且下周就要期末考试了。”</p>
<p>“看看你，你也很善良嘛。”格朗泰尔从路过的女服务员手里接过杯子，她揉了揉格朗泰尔的头发，好像他们是朋友一样，尽管安灼拉相当肯定，在巴阿雷把他拽进缪尚的门之前，格朗泰尔从没来过这里。</p>
<p>“大多数人都很善良。”他低头看着格朗泰尔的腕带，今晚是棕色的。“你在忙什么？”他问，格朗泰尔一惊，抬起头来，安灼拉感觉自己脸红了。</p>
<p>“作曲，期末的东西。”格朗泰尔摆弄着他的腕带。这条腕带不像黑色的那条那么旧，甚至都没有那条只出现过一两次的蓝色腕带那么旧。“我都不知道你注意到了。”</p>
<p>“一旦开始，就忍不住留意了。什么样的曲子？”</p>
<p>“理论课的作业。我不是莫扎特那种天才作曲家，但大多数人也都不是。”</p>
<p>安灼拉花了一点时间重新校准他对格朗泰尔的了解。“你主修音乐吗？我记得若李说你是学美术的。”</p>
<p>“我什么都会一点。音乐其实是我的辅修专业。我主修哲学，因为我只是在人文学科里随便选了一个没什么用的。”格朗泰尔摊了摊手。“但实际上，我偶尔也能靠音乐赚点钱。婚礼啊之类的。”他哼了一声。“也许我可以在马吕斯和珂赛特的婚礼上演奏，但我觉得爱潘妮会因为我叛变杀了我。”</p>
<p>“你可以在公白飞和爱潘妮的婚礼上演奏，”安灼拉说。</p>
<p>“为每个人的婚礼演奏。你们有这么多人，而且你们找到伴侣的速度快得惊人。”他朝安灼拉的手腕点点头。“也许有一天也会为你演奏。不过，我要为你演奏鲍勃·迪伦的歌，而不是婚礼进行曲。这样挺好的，婚礼进行曲烂透了，我要抵制它。”</p>
<p>“我就算了吧，”安灼拉说，然后把话题重新转回了格朗泰尔和他自己的课程上，因为，看着他的朋友们这么快就找到了自己的另一半或另两半，想到这样的事也会发生在自己身上，他就觉得十分不安。</p>
<p>格朗泰尔似乎很乐意，甚至很高兴地跟着他转移了话题，安灼拉怀疑这是他们之间的一个共同点。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>等到珂赛特握着马吕斯的手出现在新学期的第一次会议上，两人浑身都散发着一种头晕目眩的幸福感时，公白飞和爱潘妮似乎已经发展出了一种固定的模式。这让安灼拉与他最亲爱的朋友的相处时间变少了（他绝不会告诉古费拉克，他觉得自己与公白飞的关系比和他的关系近一根头发丝的距离，但那仅仅是因为，古费拉克太容易和<em>每个人</em>都走得近了），但公白飞看起来更开心了，爱潘妮也是。他们在公共场合只是坐在一起，除此之外再无其他，但这就已经好多了。珂赛特进来的时候，爱潘妮设法微笑着和她握了手，告诉她，她可以加入自己和米西什塔，确保这个以男性为主导的群体别太骄傲自满。</p>
<p>格朗泰尔一声不吭地消失了整个假期，现在看起来非常疲惫，他又换回了黑色的腕带——或者换了一个新的，黑色皮革上刻着字，他解释说这是爱潘妮送给他的。“她觉得我的腕带应该更艺术一点之类的，或者她可能只是看腻了旧的那条，”安灼拉问他时，他这么说。</p>
<p>虽然安灼拉和格朗泰尔并不是他们这个群体中唯二没有找到灵魂伴侣的人（弗以伊、热安和古费拉克还在等待他们的名字出现，而巴阿雷在寻找灵魂伴侣这件事上并不积极），但随着新学期的开始，他们还是会在会议结束后的闲暇时间里待在一起。他们有时候会争吵，安灼拉很是恼火，格朗泰尔则没完没了地胡说八道，拒绝上他的钩，但大多数时候，他们会把架留到开会的时候吵。其他时候，他们会聊聊格朗泰尔的音乐和画，或者安灼拉受爱潘妮的启发，考虑去读社会服务学的硕士学位，而不是去读法律的事，或者只是聊聊他们最近在读的书。安灼拉会后比以前走得更晚了，他发现自己白天有时候也会去缪尚而不是在课间去泡图书馆，双手捧着一杯茶，和格朗泰尔争论他对《猫的摇篮》[2]的观点有多错误。</p>
<p>“我很惊讶你会花这么多时间和格朗泰尔在一起，”几周后，等这已经变成了一种新的常态时，古费拉克说。每当安灼拉比公白飞预期的时间回来得更晚，公白飞也只能对他挑挑眉毛，因为他也没什么立场批评他，毕竟爱潘妮让他养成了在城市里漫无目的地长时间散步的习惯。</p>
<p>“我喜欢他，”安灼拉说，之后古费拉克几乎没再提起过这件事，但安灼拉有时会在开会时发现他在盯着他们看，像是在等待什么戏剧性的事情发生，每当这时，安灼拉会挑起眉，看看他有什么要说的。他什么也没说，于是安灼拉也不再过问。古费拉克只说重要的事，如果他对安灼拉和格朗泰尔成为朋友的事感到困惑，他也没再提起过。安灼拉并没有忽视其他的新成员：他发现自己出乎意料地喜欢珂赛特，她很有创造力，又镇定自若；他和爱潘妮每周都会简短地闲聊几次，慢慢熟悉对方，以及他们在公白飞生命中的位置。</p>
<p>格朗泰尔大部分时间都戴着黑色腕带——这是他的默认颜色，就像红色是安灼拉的默认颜色一样。偶尔，他会换成蓝色腕带，安灼拉搞不清楚具体的规律。在他有很多作业要做的日子里，或者当他把所有闲暇时间都用来写歌的时候，他会戴棕色腕带，但从来没有持续太长时间。有一次，安灼拉走进缪尚，发现格朗泰尔看起来疲惫又沮丧，手上戴着一条绿色的腕带，他不得不回去翻那个颜色含义的网页，发现绿色腕带的意思是“我是虚伪/善变的”。他不知道发生了什么，也没有问起。第二天晚上，格朗泰尔又换回了黑色腕带，他也就没再在意。</p>
<p>缪尚的后屋里有一架钢琴，大多数时候人们都不去动它，除非热安或公白飞想弹一些他们十几岁时学过的曲子，或者古费拉克想弹《生日快乐》或者《心与灵魂》[3]，他只会弹这两首曲子。有些时候，格朗泰尔难得在开会时来得很早，他会在大家进门落座时弹钢琴。一天下午，安灼拉到达缪尚，发现他正眯眼看着一叠画满了乱七八糟音符的手稿，弹奏着一首曲调出乎意料优美的曲子，鉴于格朗泰尔总是诋毁自己的作品。</p>
<p>“我喜欢这个，”一曲终了，安灼拉说，格朗泰尔吓了一跳。“我猜是你自己写的？”</p>
<p>“你没有权利对音乐发表意见，你竟然认为拉赫玛尼诺夫很无聊。不过，没错，这是我自己写的。”他指着乐谱的第一页，那里的一角潦草地写着一个大大的“R”。“我还签了名。”</p>
<p>“就像我说的，我喜欢它。以及，我从来没说过拉赫玛尼诺夫无聊，我只是说，我觉得柴可夫斯基更有意思，这完全是两码事。”</p>
<p>格朗泰尔在琴凳上转过身，与他争论俄国作曲家，很快他们俩就忘记了这场对话是因何而起的，只不过那天剩下的时间里，安灼拉发现格朗泰尔在用一种他认不出来的眼神看着自己，像是在思考什么事情。爱潘妮也注意到了，他看得出来，但是当安灼拉问她的时候，她只是摇了摇头。“R有时候会有一些想法，等他想明白了，他就会告诉我们，也可能不会，但是在他准备好之前去问他，不会有任何好处。”</p>
<p>几天后，格朗泰尔戴着一条红色的腕带出现在会议上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>安灼拉没有问起这件事，第一天没有问，等这条腕带成了格朗泰尔最常戴的腕带时也没有问——据他所知，他一直戴着这条腕带，尽管他并不是每天都能见到格朗泰尔。他可以问一问的，腕带和灵魂伴侣似乎成了他们经常讨论的话题，但他不确定自己是否想知道格朗泰尔爱上的人是谁。爱潘妮可能知道，但爱潘妮不会告诉他，他现在已经足够了解她了。</p>
<p>格朗泰尔的腕带不是安灼拉那样的鲜红色，更像是红褐色，他似乎是想找一种介于红色和黑色之间的颜色。如果换做其他人，他可能会认为自己想多了，但格朗泰尔是一座知识的宝库，他了解腕带的颜色，知道哪些神话让神明有了灵魂伴侣，哪些历史人物与不是他们灵魂伴侣的人结了婚，所以安灼拉基本可以肯定，格朗泰尔爱上了某个人。</p>
<p>他不知道那个人是谁，这比他预想的更让他烦恼。格朗泰尔很快就成了一个亲密的朋友，成了他们这个群体中不可替代的一部分，但那并不意味着安灼拉认识每一个他经常交谈的人、他的同学、他的其他朋友和熟人。他和巴阿雷一样，似乎有一种天赋，他们提到或者遇到的每一个人他都认识，但他从来没有用一种不同的语气提起过任何人。</p>
<p>“你和格朗泰尔有点不对劲，”观察了两周后，公白飞说，这天晚上，他、安灼拉和古费拉克难得地在同一时间出现在同一个地方，并且没有太多工作要做，只是懒洋洋地窝在公白飞和安灼拉的客厅里。</p>
<p>“他开始戴红色腕带了。”</p>
<p>古费拉克扬起眉毛。“是啊，你不也是么。”</p>
<p>公白飞似乎没有别的话想说，大概是因为爱潘妮可能在什么时候跟他说起过格朗泰尔的颜色系统。安灼拉叹了口气，解释道：“这意味着他爱上了某个人，某个不是他的灵魂伴侣的人，尽管我觉得格朗泰尔可能也不太确定。显然这是他自己的事，但我们经常会聊这个话题，所以他没跟我提起过就有些奇怪了。”</p>
<p>公白飞若有所思地嗯了一声。“你知道可能会是谁吗？”</p>
<p>“不知道。他最近似乎没比往常更频繁地和谁聊天，或者提起谁。除了爱潘妮，他可能和我接触得最多，而格朗泰尔从来不怕跟我提起让人不自在的话题。”如果格朗泰尔爱的是他，他会告诉他的。安灼拉不太确定自己的答案会是什么，但不知为何，他相信格朗泰尔至少会向他提起。</p>
<p>“你得承认，这比大多数话题都更让人不自在，”古费拉克指出。</p>
<p>“我非常清楚。但最近并没有发生什么变化，至少我没有注意到。我们经常谈论这种事。”</p>
<p>“你们经常谈论灵魂伴侣，”公白飞纠正他。“而且你们似乎都在这两个概念之间划了一条界线，至少是在你们讨论的时候。”</p>
<p>安灼拉摩擦着腕带的边缘。他只换过一次腕带，在他渐渐长大，第一条腕带已经不再合适的时候。但自从公白飞和爱潘妮相遇后的几个月里，他似乎一直在摆弄腕带，边缘的接缝处已经开始变薄了。“也许我不应该像现在这样把界限划得这么分明。”</p>
<p>公白飞耸耸肩。“这不一样，某种程度上来说。名字只是一种可能性，而爱是实实在在的。”</p>
<p>“还是没有说清楚他应该怎么对待格朗泰尔，”古费拉克说。</p>
<p>安灼拉向他看去。古费拉克侧身趴在椅子上，看起来比平时和他们在一起的时候更若有所思，除非是在讨论真正严肃的事情。“你为什么会觉得我要对格朗泰尔怎么样？”</p>
<p>“因为你就是不可能在注意到了<em>什么事</em>之后，还不去做点什么。发现某人看电影的时候没有爆米花，你就去给他买；看到了这个世界的不公，你就会制定计划改变世界。知道格朗泰尔爱上了什么人？你会鼓励他采取行动，或者别的什么，取决于你认为这个人值不值得他去爱。”</p>
<p>“格朗泰尔应该自己做决定，无论那个人是谁，我都没有发言权。”他希望那会是一个很好的人，可以让格朗泰尔微笑，会在他沉浸在作曲中时给他端来一杯茶，会认真听他说的那些胡言乱语，这些胡言乱语半是废话，半是深刻有用的话。他希望格朗泰尔能带那人来参加会议，而不是减少与他们相处的时间，否则的话，安灼拉会十分想念他，即使他们认识的时间并不长。他希望如此，但他没有任何命令的权利。</p>
<p>“所以他爱上了什么人并不会对你造成困扰，”公白飞总结道，似乎在等待安灼拉明白某些他还没明白的重点。</p>
<p>安灼拉叹了口气。“为什么会？”</p>
<p>公白飞和古费拉克交换了一个眼神，然后古费拉克接上了对话。“如果他爱的人是你呢？我知道你说过，你们谈过这些事，但正如公白飞所说，你们划了一条界线。而且你自己也说了，除了爱潘妮，他和你的接触比和其他任何人都多，而且我认为，如果他会爱上爱潘妮的话，那他早就爱上她了。”</p>
<p>“这……”他想要立刻否认的本能就只是本能而已。安灼拉花了一点时间，站在局外人的角度思考了一下这个问题。“有可能，”他同意，同时惊讶于这是一个多么温暖的想法。想到要从朋友会、他的工作和学习中抽出时间陪伴一个抽象的陌生人，只是因为宇宙把那人的名字写在了他的手臂上，是一回事，但是想到为<em>格朗泰尔</em>这么做，就完全不一样了。</p>
<p>“很可能，我得说，”公白飞说，露出一个灿烂的微笑。</p>
<p>“别太得意了。”公白飞当然会比他领先三步。公白飞总是这样，所以每当安灼拉准备好要做什么事情时，他都已经准备好了一个计划。</p>
<p>“试试吧，”古费拉克说，他的笑容与其说是得意，不如说是真诚的喜悦。“最糟的情况不过是他拒绝了你，而你会把说服别人改变想法变成一种生活方式。”</p>
<p>“改变一个人爱上的对象可是完全不同的事，”安灼拉说，但他露出一个微笑，又拉扯起了他的腕带。古费拉克大笑着向他扔了一个抱枕，说，如果他所有的朋友都要像苍蝇一样坠入爱河，总有一天他也要试试，因为这似乎是一种愉悦的体验。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>事情并没有那么简单。安灼拉无法像格朗泰尔那样，通过把腕带换成红色来表达自己感情的变化，因为他一直戴着的腕带就是红色的。他也无法对格朗泰尔倾注更多的关注，因为这样的话，他就根本没有时间做别的事情了。</p>
<p>他也不能——好吧，他可以，但他没法逼自己这么做——直接坐到格朗泰尔面前，告诉他，他觉得格朗泰尔爱上了自己，如果真是这样的话，他们的感觉就是一样的了。如果他生活在这样一个世界里，在那里，他与格朗泰尔相遇，他们谈天说地，他们的手上都没有腕带，手腕上也没有名字，公白飞和爱潘妮相遇时没有隔着那些沉重的事情，他会和格朗泰尔吵架，但还是会爱上对方，那么他绝对不会犹豫。任何人与不是他们灵魂伴侣的人在一起，或多或少都要克服一点内疚感，尽管安灼拉讨厌这种感觉，但他也没有幸免。</p>
<p>多年来，他一直坚信，除了他自己，他不会让任何事情主宰他的生活。选择格朗泰尔，与让一个手腕上的名字牵着他满世界跑是不一样的，但是即使马吕斯和珂赛特幻想着他们的婚礼，公白飞开始每周一两次在爱潘妮家过夜，他还是很难放下这个念头。</p>
<p>从他十四岁起，他第一次认真考虑要不要摘下腕带。不是永远摘下来，只是为了看一眼，看看他选择格朗泰尔的同时放弃了谁，或者只是看看他的名字会不会因为这一选择消失。他记得格朗泰尔说过，有证据表明，不只是传闻，当两个不是灵魂伴侣的人毫无保留地主动选择对方时，他们的名字会消失，虽然这并不会让对方的名字出现在自己的手腕上（“但他们为什么还需要名字呢？他们已经找到彼此了。既然已经拥有了对方，他们本就不必再满世界地寻找对方了。”）。</p>
<p>安灼拉把这一想法推迟了几个星期。公白飞和古费拉克像是在等待什么似的看着他，爱潘妮像是有所怀疑地观察着他，而格朗泰尔还是和往常一样，只是他从不像抚摸其他腕带那样经常抚摸这条红色的腕带，好像害怕被它吸引注意力一样。安灼拉越来越肯定，格朗泰尔戴上红色腕带的原因就是他，但他却不知道自己对此是更高兴还是更害怕。</p>
<p>“我觉得我应该看一眼，”一天早上，等公白飞下课回来后，他前一天晚上在爱潘妮家过了夜，安灼拉说。</p>
<p>公白飞没有费心问他在说什么。“为什么是现在？这会改变你对格朗泰尔的感觉吗？”</p>
<p>“我想确定它不会。如果这改变了我对他的感觉，那我显然没有他应得的那样在乎他。”安灼拉摆弄着腕带，过去几周里，它的磨损程度已经比他想象的还要严重了。他真的应该尽快换一个了。也许他会让格朗泰尔帮他挑一个新的。“我想知道。我想我已经准备好了。”</p>
<p>“那就看看吧。”</p>
<p>“今晚吧，我想。”今晚没有会议，他也没有别的计划。他可以晚饭之后做，然后去见格朗泰尔，如果他仍然觉得这是最好的选择的话。</p>
<p>公白飞点点头，却扬起了眉毛，仿佛没有预料到似的。知道哪怕是公白飞也无法预测一切，这让他感觉很欣慰。“我可以回避一下，但如果你需要我，就给我打电话。”</p>
<p>安灼拉一整天都无法把注意力集中在任何事情上，除了他的腕带，它突然像是要在他的手腕上烙下一个烙印似的。他想赶紧做完这件事，但他确实还有作业要做，而公白飞还在家，努力克制着自己不要向他询问该怎么给爱潘妮过生日的建议（倒不是说安灼拉能有什么建议，但他可以发短信问问格朗泰尔，他也确实这么做了，所以他至少还是帮了一点忙），所以他尽量保持耐心。他甚至吃了晚餐，尽管那时他的胃已经拧在了一起，并觉得自己随时都能吐出来。</p>
<p>晚餐过后，公白飞收拾了一个包就离开了，出门之前，他停下来给了安灼拉一个拥抱。“如果你需要我，就给我打电话，无论是二十分钟后还是凌晨两点钟。如果爱潘妮因为你吵醒了她而不高兴，我会哄她的。毕竟这也关系到她最好的朋友的未来。”</p>
<p>“谢谢，”安灼拉说。他不必多说什么。</p>
<p>公白飞离开后，他又等了五分钟。他逼着自己喝了一杯水，坐在沙发上。他回复了一条热安的短信，说他今晚可能会很忙，但他会尽快和他见面，讨论他们下次公开竞选的演讲稿。他觉得应该有一点仪式感，比如点上蜡烛，放点音乐，或者做点其他既傻气又浪漫的事情，然而实际上，他只是在一个工作日的晚上七点钟坐在沙发上，不停地摆弄着腕带的系带，所以就没再费心去增添一些仪式感。他盲解开系带，就像他每次洗澡时都会做的那样，不同的是，这次他低头看向了手腕，而不是像每次那样目视前方。</p>
<p>他注意到的第一件事是，被腕带遮盖了那么久的皮肤有多么苍白。他没怎么晒黑，比起在阳光明媚的天气里去户外，他更喜欢待在室内看书写作业，但皮肤的色差还是让他吃了一惊，青色的血管十分明显。</p>
<p>他注意到的第二件事是黑色线条的花体字，像是用粗重的马克笔写下的，线条弯曲组成了一个非常熟悉的<em>R</em>，他心里的一部分一点也不觉得惊讶。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>安灼拉没有去见格朗泰尔，而是给他打了电话。他不得不。他腿软得站不起来。</p>
<p>“我能为你做什么？”格朗泰尔接起电话，问道，听见安灼拉的声音，他似乎既好奇又开心。</p>
<p>“坐下，”安灼拉说，因自己的语气皱起了眉头。</p>
<p>一瞬停顿。“有什么特别的原因吗？只是为了检查一下我有没有把我家的椅子发挥到最大的作用？你是不是要告诉我你怀孕了，我是孩子的父亲？因为我觉得一个男人处子怀孕绝对能引起媒体的兴趣。不过我猜，如果我是孩子的另一个父亲，我会很高兴在媒体之前得知这件事。除非公白飞是另一个父亲？我要给你的婴儿房画壁画。”</p>
<p>通常情况下，安灼拉喜欢听格朗泰尔胡言乱语，尽管他并不总是认真听他说的每一个字。今晚，安灼拉几乎无法在嗡嗡的耳鸣中听见他在说什么。他好高兴，他<em>太</em>高兴了，因为他知道，是他选择了格朗泰尔，这不是命运或者什么至高的存在造成的结果，这是<em>他自己</em>的选择，只是他手臂上的签名同样属于格朗泰尔。尽管如此，他还有一个问题需要解决。他还是得确定格朗泰尔也有同样的感受。“请你坐下。求你听我说。”</p>
<p>“你说什么我都会听。”</p>
<p>格朗泰尔听起来不像是已经坐下了，但安灼拉只能相信他。“我想说的第一件事是，我爱你。我想你是因为我才开始戴红色腕带的，如果我戴的是别的颜色的腕带，我几周前就会把它换成红色的了，我<em>爱你</em>。”格朗泰尔必须知道，这不仅仅是因为他的名字出现在了安灼拉的手腕上。</p>
<p>格朗泰尔回答时，声音有点高，还有点慌乱。“你——什么——”</p>
<p>“现在，我需要你相信我，然后摘下你的腕带。”他只能听到格朗泰尔那边传来的轻轻的、不均匀的呼吸声。“求你了，摘下来吧。没事的，我保证。”</p>
<p>“别这样，别给我希望。”</p>
<p>“没事的。”</p>
<p>格朗泰尔大笑一声，但声音发颤，又带着些难过。“你是不是要告诉我，你正站在我的公寓楼外，等我放你上来？我觉得我看过这种爱情喜剧片。”</p>
<p>“我没有，我不觉得我现在站得起来，R，求你了。”</p>
<p>“你一般不会叫我R。”安灼拉发出了一种不耐烦、焦躁的声音，是那种只有他在遇到特别固执的政客，或者咖啡店里排了太多人的时候才会发出的声音，这种声音总会惹公白飞发笑。“这对你有那么重要吗？”</p>
<p>“你对我有那么重要。”</p>
<p>格朗泰尔没有说他在做什么，但安灼拉能从他颤抖的叹息中听出，他正在按安灼拉的要求做，全然相信着他。他用肩膀和耳朵夹住手机，电话里传来一阵杂音，解开腕带的系带时又发出了一声咕哝，之后是几秒钟的沉默，安灼拉不确定自己的心脏是否还在跳动。</p>
<p>他确切地知道格朗泰尔是在哪一刻看见的，因为他的手机咚地砸在了地上，一秒钟后，格朗泰尔也跟着手机一起跌坐在了地上，听声音似乎是靠着墙滑下去的。“把手机捡起来，R，”他说，希望对方能听见。“没事的。”</p>
<p>“这不可能发生。”格朗泰尔声音颤抖，安灼拉希望自己能顺着电话线爬到他的身边，因为他是如此渴望把他抱在怀里，想要描摹格朗泰尔手腕上自己的签名，想知道那是他给公白飞写便条时匆匆签下的那种，还是他的正式签名，亦或是他给政客们写信时潦草签下的愤怒签名。“这种事不会发生在我身上。这种事不会发生在任何人身上。”</p>
<p>“这种事每天都会发生在别人身上。求你告诉我你可以接受。”</p>
<p>“<em>我</em>可以接受？天哪。你才是那个献身于事业，没时间寻找灵魂伴侣的人，这个问题应该由我来问你才对。”</p>
<p>“如果是除了你以外的任何人，我都无法接受，但我想这就是重点了，至少某种程度上来说。”安灼拉仰头靠着沙发。“我不应该在电话里说这些，我起码应该等到能去你公寓的时候再说。”</p>
<p>格朗泰尔小心翼翼地呼吸了六次，像是每一次呼吸都在计时，安灼拉不知道还能再说些什么，于是只能等待。“我可以过去，如果你不介意的话。”</p>
<p>“我当然不介意了，我怎么可能介意呢。但是我不能把这个消息丢给你，然后要求你过来。”听着耳边格朗泰尔的声音，他感觉自己镇定了不少，足以让他相信自己能站起来，走出门，搭上正确的公交。</p>
<p>“你可以的，你完全可以，而我也想过去。我的客厅有一股松节油[4]和酒的味道，这可不是什么适合浪漫时刻的地方。”</p>
<p>安灼拉笑了起来，更多是因为他突然感到一阵头晕目眩，而不是因为真的好笑。“如果你确定不介意的话，我很愿意让你过来。公白飞今晚不在。”</p>
<p>“好的。”电话那边传来一阵窸窣声和撞击声，可能是格朗泰尔正在站起来。安灼拉活动了一下双腿，终于站了起来，不过格朗泰尔至少要花半个小时才能到他这里，所以现在就站起来等他可能有点傻。“我得挂了，因为如果我继续和你说话，继续说这些，我可能会直接走进车流中，我可不想成为一个刚得到这些就被车撞了的可怜虫，那是犬儒主义的独立电影或者尼古拉斯·斯帕克斯小说的开场，而我拒绝这个。”</p>
<p>安灼拉不确定自己是否知道格朗泰尔在说什么，但格朗泰尔的声音在他耳畔回响，他曾以为的那些近在咫尺的未来中会很难搞清楚的一切，突然之间变成了某些比他所希望的更美好、更简单的东西，所以他只是说：“拜托不要走进车流中，一会儿见。”</p>
<p>“很快，”格朗泰尔热切地说，挂断了电话，却在安灼拉仍旧茫然地盯着“通话结束”的界面时又打了回来。“我本来是想回应你的，”安灼拉接起电话，他立刻说道。“所以，我也是。我也爱你。好吗？待会儿见。”</p>
<p>然后他又挂断了电话，让安灼拉感觉像是有什么东西掐住他的气管使劲挤了一下。他傻呵呵地高兴起来，过了一分钟才意识到格朗泰尔已经在来这里的路上了。他急急忙忙回到自己的房间，找一件干净的上衣，整理好床，把腕带留在了沙发上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>四十六分钟后，格朗泰尔到了，而安灼拉已经站在门口盯着门看了至少八分钟。他没有在楼下按门铃，而是直接上楼敲门，所以可能是跟着别人进来的。安灼拉打开门，格朗泰尔站在那里，肩上挂着一个背包，眼神狂热。他一看见安灼拉就扔下了包，抓起安灼拉的手臂拉向自己，像是在寻求确认。看见那个花体的R，他猛吸了一口气，似乎还是很惊讶，然后伸出自己的手腕给他检查。</p>
<p>格朗泰尔待在阳光下的时间显然要比他多得多，皮肤已经有了明显的色差，但安灼拉几乎没去注意这个。相反，他在自己熟悉的签名上流连了一秒钟，那是他给真正喜欢的人写便条或者写信时会使用的简易手写体（当然了，他也不觉得还能是别的），然后借着格朗泰尔的手把他拉进了一个亲吻中。</p>
<p>格朗泰尔已经为他做好了准备，微微侧过头，以一个恰到好处的角度迎上他的唇。令人惊讶的是，这是一个温柔的吻，即使安灼拉有些不顾一切地想要触碰格朗泰尔，让这一切变成真的。他感觉，格朗泰尔一定想象过亲吻他，在他允许自己这么做的时候，于是，作为回应，安灼拉伸出双臂环住格朗泰尔的脖子，把他尽可能地拉近自己。格朗泰尔跟着他的动作上前，在门槛上绊了一下，安灼拉这才意识到门还开着，便退开了，他想和他的……和格朗泰尔保留一点隐私。他不想用“男朋友”这个词，他们之间已经不止于此了，但他也不确定“灵魂伴侣”这个称呼是否合适。不过，格朗泰尔善于言辞，他会想出一个称呼的。</p>
<p>“我完全没有料到今天会以这样的方式结束，”格朗泰尔说，有些头晕目眩，安灼拉带着他向前移动，直到可以把门关上。“前一分钟我还在做一个理论课的项目，下一分钟我就有了灵魂伴侣。我们明天不去上课了好吗？我觉得我们应该给自己放一天心理健康假。我绝对需要一个心理健康假，我脑子快炸了。”</p>
<p>“我们不去上课了，”安灼拉考虑了一下，说。“也不去开会了，大概吧。”</p>
<p>“你这个浪漫的傻瓜，”格朗泰尔说，听起来带上了些嘲讽，也更像他自己了，他再次吻上安灼拉。这次的吻更加激烈，安灼拉跌跌撞撞地后退，靠在墙上，把格朗泰尔一起拉了过来。“我们可以去，”格朗泰尔抵在他的唇上说，安灼拉断开亲吻，有点恼火不得不停下来，但还是想听他把话说完，格朗泰尔又说了一遍。“他们已经在我们面前秀了好几个月的恩爱，我们可以报复回去。”</p>
<p>“或者我也可以独自占有你一两天，”安灼拉贴着格朗泰尔的脖子说，然后他们再次吻在了一起，直到安灼拉嘴唇发麻，格朗泰尔呼吸加速，两个人都硬了，紧紧贴着对方。“我们应该谈谈，”安灼拉提议，格朗泰尔给了他一个不敢相信的眼神。“我们可以去我卧室谈。”</p>
<p>“这还差不多。”格朗泰尔倾身吻住他，一秒钟后，他的手握住了安灼拉的手腕。皮肤触碰他那里的感觉有些奇怪，格朗泰尔指尖上的茧不断描摹着他的签名。“我爱你爱到都在冒傻气了。”</p>
<p>“你一点也不傻。”</p>
<p>“你完全不擅长这种事，是不是？我真该想到的。我知道你会很糟糕，因为，说实话吧安灼拉，你在感情方面一窍不通，我以一种再明显不过的浪漫喜剧的方式可悲地爱上了你，你却没有注意到，相反，你对这件事非常<em>认真</em>，我的理智已经彻底离我而去，再也不会回来了。”</p>
<p>安灼拉感觉自己被冒犯了，不过，考虑到格朗泰尔每一点都说对了，这种想法就有些蠢了。好吧，最后一条还有待讨论，但他现在真的没有心情和他争论。他牵起格朗泰尔的手，轻轻拉着他从门边离开，穿过客厅，向他的床走去，这终于让格朗泰尔闭上了嘴。“我当然要认真了，”走到卧室门口时，安灼拉说。“你值得认真对待。”</p>
<p>“你太讨厌了，闭嘴。”格朗泰尔吻上他，同时推着他穿过卧室门，接着他们四肢纠缠着绊倒在床上，差点摔下去。“我好想操你，想得都快哭了，”格朗泰尔保持着摔在床上时的姿势说道，安灼拉半趴在他身上。“可以安排一下吗，还是说这只是一个遥远未来才会发生的梦？”</p>
<p>“在我意识到我想尝试和你发展一段关系的时候，我就买了些东西。”</p>
<p>格朗泰尔埋在他的肩膀上狂笑，安灼拉咬住他的脖子，他才停了下来。“你当然会了，你真是不可理喻。”</p>
<p>安灼拉慷慨地选择无视他的话，从格朗泰尔身上爬下来，去床头柜里拿出一个安全套和一瓶润滑油。那瓶润滑油很明显已经用过了一些，他转过身，看见格朗泰尔扬起了眉。安灼拉决定不去解释，只是把上衣从头顶脱了下来，并且很高兴看到格朗泰尔也这么做了。“我本来真的想谈谈，”安灼拉说，有些分神，双手抚过格朗泰尔的胸膛，了解那些一直藏在上衣和外套下面的轮廓。他身材<em>结实</em>，很适合抱在怀里，安灼拉紧紧抱住格朗泰尔，脸埋在他的颈弯里，深深呼吸着他的味道。“电话里说的根本不够。”</p>
<p>“那通电话让我们走到了这里，所以我没得抱怨。我要永远留着这部手机。”格朗泰尔一只手擎着安灼拉的下巴，抬起他的脸再次吻上他，带着他倒在床上，润滑油和安全套触手可及。“如果我做了什么你不喜欢的事情，或者我没做你想让我做的事情，就告诉我，好吗？我们要进行老生常谈的灵魂伴侣性爱了，我们会看着彼此的眼睛，可能还会不停地叫着对方的名字，做好准备吧。”</p>
<p>“我觉得完全没问题。”安灼拉趁自己手上没在忙，解开了牛仔裤的扣子，但他需要格朗泰尔帮他把裤子脱下来，因为他又被接吻分散了心神。接着轮到了格朗泰尔，二人扭动着身子，尽量不中断对彼此的爱抚，直到彻底肌肤相亲。</p>
<p>格朗泰尔第一个拿过了润滑油，时间仿佛过去了一百多年，在此之前，他们除了亲吻和爱抚什么也没做，不断寻找着他们身体契合的方式，然后是更多。格朗泰尔咬着他手腕的敏感皮肤，在标记上吮吻出一个血色的吻痕，让它更加醒目了。安灼拉则更传统一些，在格朗泰尔的脖子上留下一个吻痕，他发现这会让格朗泰尔呻吟出声，停下了那些喘不过气来的、半是讽刺半是惊奇的喋喋不休，于是又留了一个。“你准备好了吗？”</p>
<p>“是的，求你了。”</p>
<p>格朗泰尔的第一次触碰冰凉又有些奇怪，尽管安灼拉已经不止一次地用手指探索过自己了。格朗泰尔微笑地看着他，在他的双腿间坐好，脸上的表情极为专注。“如果痛就告诉我，我一点也不想弄痛你。”</p>
<p>格朗泰尔滑进第一根手指，慢慢探索着，安灼拉几乎就要紧张了，但他相信格朗泰尔，格朗泰尔看着他的样子像是担心安灼拉会碎掉，于是他微笑着鼓励他。“你不会弄痛我的。”</p>
<p>格朗泰尔的扩张似乎永远不会结束。他表现得好像不在乎他们是否还要做别的事情，只是享受着他能从安灼拉身上挑起的每一个反应，而安灼拉也尽最大的努力予以回应。他从不会大声呻吟，也从来不想这样，但格朗泰尔在他呻吟时露出的笑容值得他稍微夸张一点。他似乎把安灼拉的每一声呻吟都当成了一种成就，而安灼拉却丝毫不在乎，早已迷失在了快感之中。格朗泰尔的手指非常灵活。</p>
<p>“求你，我完全准备好了，”他最终说道，担心自己会在格朗泰尔进入他之前就高潮。他并不在乎灵魂伴侣之间第一次做爱会同时达到高潮的传说，因为这一说法已经被彻底地、科学地推翻了，但他确实在乎让格朗泰尔感受到同样的快感，就像格朗泰尔带给他的那些快感一样。</p>
<p>“好吧，好吧，别着急嘛。”格朗泰尔没有调笑，只是伸手拿来安全套戴上，沾满了润滑的手四次几乎弄掉了安全套，安灼拉想帮忙，格朗泰尔翻了个白眼。戴好安全套后，他调整了一下安灼拉的姿势，毫无必要地在他的腰下垫了一个枕头，然后在安灼拉催促他快点的时候笑了起来，安灼拉要<em>受不了</em>了。</p>
<p>“R，<em>求你了</em>，”他最终说道，伸手抚摸格朗泰尔的脸，因为他知道，这会让格朗泰尔侧过头去亲吻安灼拉的手腕。</p>
<p>“你这是作弊，”格朗泰尔说，但他终于调整好姿势，慢慢滑入安灼拉体内。</p>
<p>这与手指的感觉完全不同，安灼拉不知道该怎样描述。有点奇怪，但感觉很好，只要是格朗泰尔，怎样都很好，但最主要是因为，是格朗泰尔<em>让</em>他感觉这么好的。他像承诺过的那样看着安灼拉的眼睛，用力顶弄的时候微微皱起眉，安灼拉环在他身上，紧紧抱着他，格朗泰尔的呼吸变得粗重起来。他决定，至少二十四小时之内，他们俩谁也不能离开这间公寓。他很幸运在周四的晚上摘下了腕带，所以理论上来说，他们可以拥有整个周末，只要他们的朋友不来砸门就行。</p>
<p>安灼拉首先达到了高潮，主要是因为，格朗泰尔加速了，马上就要到了，然后突然停了下来，紧咬牙关，伸手握住安灼拉的勃起，套弄着他，直到安灼拉颤抖着射出来。安灼拉仍在高潮的余韵中颤抖，格朗泰尔再次加速，很快也射了出来，气喘吁吁地说了声“<em>操</em>”，把脸埋进安灼拉的头发里。</p>
<p>事后，格朗泰尔脱下安全套，打了个结，把它朝着垃圾桶的方向扔过去，他们肩并肩躺在彼此身边，安灼拉牵起格朗泰尔的手，一遍又一遍地描摹着格朗泰尔手腕上自己的名字，直到格朗泰尔翻过身再次吻住他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我现在可以问你了吗？”晚些时候，安灼拉说，脸埋在格朗泰尔的肩膀上。</p>
<p>“问我什么？”</p>
<p>“你当时做了什么决定，让我的名字出现在了那里？”他的拇指轻轻扫过腕上的名字，格朗泰尔的脉搏就在其下跳动。</p>
<p>“你先说。”</p>
<p>“我和公白飞坐在一起，抱怨着世界的现状，我决定，我不想再坐在这里抱怨了，我想做点什么改变世界。”安灼拉耸耸肩，借此机会向格朗泰尔依偎得更近了一些。“就是这样，真的。不是什么有意思的故事。”</p>
<p>格朗泰尔哼了一声。“我完全不明白，为什么想要改变世界的想法会把你带到我身边。”</p>
<p>“如果不是朋友会，我就不会遇见你；如果我不想改变世界，我就不会建立这个组织。我有时候也觉得很奇怪，但事实就是这样。”</p>
<p>“我当时喝醉了，”格朗泰尔说，这是安灼拉唯一可以确定的部分。“我就是在那次聚会上认识了巴阿雷，但我不认为是决定和巴阿雷成为朋友这件事让我得到了标记，即使严格来说，正是他把我带到了你的会议上。其实，那更应该是一种你会牢牢抓住的短暂想法，就像一个小孩子说想成为宇航员，然后这就成了他们的全部身份。”</p>
<p>“你的悬念快把我折磨疯了。”</p>
<p>“闭嘴，讽刺不适合你，而且是你要问的。”格朗泰尔叹了口气，气息拂过安灼拉的头发。“我当时决定，我不会让我对灵魂伴侣这件事的恐惧阻止我某一天坠入爱河，嗯？我很确定我为此发表了一大通尴尬的演讲，这可能就是巴阿雷找到我的原因。”</p>
<p>安灼拉把脸埋在格朗泰尔的皮肤上，藏起自己的笑容，但不是很成功，特别是考虑到他的手正紧紧抓着格朗泰尔的手腕。“我很高兴他找到了你。无论我们是不是灵魂伴侣，我都会爱你。起初我摘下腕带的时候，我非常确定这一点。我当时相当震惊。”</p>
<p>“我也是，很显然。但也许我们不应该这么震惊？毕竟无条件的爱正是灵魂伴侣的特征。”安灼拉为此亲吻了一下他的肩膀，此刻更加困倦了。“但不管怎样，即使我今晚摘下腕带，发现那里写着别人的名字，我现在依然会在这里。”</p>
<p>“我也是，毫无疑问。”安灼拉停顿一下。“不过，公白飞会相当得意的。我觉得他已经猜到了。”</p>
<p>“爱潘妮也有所怀疑。我并不在乎。”格朗泰尔扭动身子，握住安灼拉的手，却抓住了错的那只，但还是一样把它握在手里，嘴唇在他的脉搏上贴了一会儿。“他们一开始的关系也没有处理得多么完美，而且我们都还有其他事情要操心呢。”</p>
<p>“比如？”</p>
<p>“改变世界，继续相爱。”</p>
<p>听到格朗泰尔说起改变世界，不应该让他笑得像个傻瓜，不过话说回来，他觉得无论格朗泰尔现在说什么，他都会感到开心。“听起来是个不错的开始，”他说，靠在格朗泰尔身上，感觉到格朗泰尔在他的另一只手腕上轻轻画下一个R，慢慢睡着了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>译注：</strong><br/>[1] 食品银行（food bank）：把超市等卖不出去的剩余食品收集起来，免费发放给穷人的公益项目。<br/>[2] 《猫的摇篮（Cat's Cradle）》：[美] 库尔特·冯内古特 著。<br/>[3] 《心与灵魂》：Heart and Soul<br/>[4] 松节油：用来调油画颜料。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>